mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans/DCM FIGHT CLUB
DCM Recruitment Page Category: We are a recruited team of Mafia Wars players who won't tolerate bullies in the game. We are continually seeking only the best Mafia players to tag up,join us and have fun. Privacy type: Closed: Limited public content. Members can see all content Thank you for taking the time to join the group. If you can spare the time and godfather points please put our badge DCM after or before your Mafia Wars name. Then you can be invited into the Main Group. Benefits of wearing the tag will be full support from our Elite Squad. Pimp Outs, Tips, Gifting, etc. The Rules! Please read before posting! If it is unclear or you don't understand what the rules are PLEASE! let us know on the discussion board. #Do not go to war with your own mafia unless it's agreed by both parties. #Keep your posts on topic. #You can now post "Add Me's" on the main wall. #When you request help please post the history of the attack, and the reason you need backup. #We won't tolerate targeting of our own members. If you target another member you will be asked "why?", and you must have a good reason, or be banned from our group. This may include being hit by all members. Don't worry, we will try to mediate all disputes! #When you assist another member please post your hits on the topic so that we can remove the "Call for Help" post #Be polite to other members, and be willing to call a truce with attacking players if they add you to their Mafia. (I have met some great people who were both Victim and Attacker that are now good friends). #Do not post a "Call for Help" if it is only to Whack a player that hits you because you were on the Hitlist. We want the players who hit people without cause, and are relentless in their attacks. #Do not ask for help if you were hit less then 10 times. #Support all members of our mafia. Be respectful of the game! This can be great fun if it is done correctly, so get out there and level up! #Please be aware that if someone declares war on you it is not classed as bullying, and you will recieve no help from a war loss it's part of the game. #If DCM does take on your intended target and rid them for you all we ask is if you can donate a piece of Bangkok high end loot for our trouble to help strengthen our Enforcer Squad. We will not provide help for someone retaliating because our member declared war on them. #Tagged DCM members must not bully nor bookmark other players to attack them over and over as this will contradict our clan's own ethos, unless the other person has done the same. Alliances: Please do not attack groups with the following tags,as we are aware some accidents do happen and a simple apology should rectify any situation: GF DCM Nicholas Cowley Category:Clans